


Animal's Creed

by Dessoestma



Category: Animals - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Buck - Freeform, Crow - Freeform, Doe, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Multi, eagle - Freeform, horse, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me, taking a bunch of the Assassins from the Assassins Creed series and giving them a 'guardian' animal and making a little one-shot for each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desmond the Buck

**Author's Note:**

> This first one will be Desmond Miles, his guardian animal is a Buck (deer).

Desmond Miles was much like a buck. He stood tall and proud at his strongest, yet still moved forward and tried to escape when he was injured and week. He could live is solitude and survive without the need and help of others too.

He had been at his strongest when he had started his new life outside the Farm, moving forward and standing tall and proud as he did so. He was also a lonely wanderer much like a buck as well. Going forward to find the right 'doe' for him so he could escape his past life and never look back. He was at his weakest when he emerged from his coma from the Animus, so weak that he could barely himself out of the seat, but he did and moved out into the open air that his lungs craved. He had then ploughed forward, ignoring the concerns of the people trying to help him. He then continued to show his strength and helped them open a chamber, he had been terribly drained of energy when he had pulled himself out of the energy, unlocked a door of ages past put a slight toll on him, considering the key needed some of his energy to work. Once inside, he was granted bliss by his creators, rendering him unconscious, much to his relief. Once he awake, he felt more like the pride and energized buck he was and less like the injured buck he was.


	2. Lucy The Doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Lucy, her animal is the Doe (another Deer one.)
> 
> Did I mention I don't own AC? Well, I am used to saying it on another website I use... So yeah.

Lucy was really like a doe, she had the soft blue eyes, the unintentional grace in her steps. She smelled like the fresh forest floor, and her hair glowed like sun in any level of light. She was also that off wavering alliances, flicking through one buck and fawn to the next, until it is her time to die. She so happened to go between two bucks and helped two little fawns until her time was up and her duties of wondering with the herd were over. 

Does would always snuggle against the biggest and the strongest buck that won them over from the weak and small buck. She went for the top bucks that gave her attention and cared for her. This was what and how her relationship between the Assassins and Templars were. She was brought into the Assassins and she was loyal and faithful to them, then when they decided to practically desert her to her most dreaded enemies, she turned her alliance over and was all warm and cuddly with them and spilled the secrets of the Assassins to the Templars. Now she was all snuggled warm and close to the Templars, they don't stab her in the back like the dear Assassins, they bring her one little fawn that she loves so dearly that she is willing to give her big buck Templar up to care for this little fawn. This fawn was so incredibly warm and cuddly and cute that she distanced herself from her buck and become a distinct line in between, her fawn was an Assassin and she was neither. She loved her little fawn from a distance, showing all the concern she could muster for him and making sure he was taken care of. Desmond Miles, her little fawn. When she was in the stable that her friends and her little fawn was locked in, she was desperate to get out, so she could make sure he little fawn was safe and away from anyone who tried to harm him.

When she was stabbed by him, she was shocked but happy at the same time. The one to release her from her pain of being back-stabbed was the one who helped her realize she had needed neither of her beloved bucks. She had always been better with the Assassins for the Templars, as the Assassins always cared for their own... Even if it didn't seem like it.

She smiled as death gripped her, she loved the realize her fawn was giving her. She hoped that he too would join her in the grassy fields in the sky so they could graze together for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lucy's one is obviously better than Desmonds. I loved Desmond and I love Lucy and really hoped they would have been a couple eventually, apparently Ubisoft has other plans... God dam it.  
> Any suggestions are welcome and I hope you all like this one :)


	3. Altair the Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more easier to write than Desmond and Lucy, since he has an entire game on him XD And they have sparse minutes on the screen.  
> So here we have Altair the Eagle

Altair was like an eagle. Proud, bold and graceful. His golden-amber were sharp and piercing to anyone he looked at, like a predator spotting and focusing on it's prey. His face that was usually emotionless, holding no remorse for his victims, his face sometimes showing a small trace of emotion at the sight of blood. His ego and pride were as high as an eagle could fly. His stance, even when nonchalant, was slightly slanted so that his chest puffed out like the proud bird he was associated it. When he wanted to be, he was incredibly graceful, it was so similar to watching a dance as he gracefully cut down his enemies with his blades, sometimes it was intentional, his grace would dazzle his enemies before he cut them down. His blades were like the talons of an eagle, well cleaned and sharp enough to cut down his enemies with little effort and would cleanly slice through any flesh and bone. When he was provoked and made angry, he used his tongue that could be compare to a beak, words so sharp and powerful it cut through the souls he was insulting, and make them feel weak and inferior to him. When he was bristling with anger, you could practically feel it radiate around him like an aura, you could practically see the ruffled feathers of his inner eagle fluff up and cast an intimidating aura around him.

Through the first 20 years of his life, he soared high in the sky like the eagle he was, then he had been knocked out of the sky and crashed onto the earth. Both his wings sprained but not broken. Gradually over a year, his wings were slowly mended, becoming usable so he could fly high in the sky again. His wings had healed to where they could be used in flight, but he flew lower than before, still proud and bold but wiser than he had before. He didn't wish to repeat his fall and be crippled once again. He wished to stay nearer to the ground so he could catch himself when he fell, if he did, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel's like I have missed something here. Tell me if you can spot it.  
> Suggestions welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any Character/Animal suggestions then leave a comment. (Those not in the tags please. Unless you have a better animal for Des etc.)
> 
> This one may be a little bad, but I have some better ones coming, I couldn't really think of a good animal for Desmond, so I went for a buck, and I tried my hardest on this one. I may come back and edit it later, but for now, I shall leave it until I can make it even better.


End file.
